There's More Than One World
by NightGirl123
Summary: Two friends from different worlds have to look after TK and Kari while the rest of their family is away for the summer. while the two girls have to watch them TK goes on war path towards Davis. WARNING: M/Preg, Language, and violence in later chapters


A/N: OK me and my best friend Trent'sGirl wrote this randomly. In this story you can go through different Television based worlds. We did not place this story in the cross overs because we placed way too many Shows In the story. I come from the world of Inuyasha And Trent'sGirl is from the world of Power Rangers. *= thoughts. "" = talking

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the obvious, AND THE DINOS.

-PAST-

…INUYASHA WORLD…..(Rin is 16 yrs old in this story)

(Rin's POV)

I just got back from seeing Lady Kaede, She told me I had been 6 weeks pregnant. I already know that it's Lord Sesshomaru's. It happened when he just came back from a battle with his brother. He insisted he was fine but noooo I HAD to make sure. He took off his Beautiful white and red kimono, I leaned over to examine his body further to be sure he was ok. I ran my cold fingers up and over his shoulder, down his spine and I heard him intake a sharp breath, I just ignored it until I felt his hand cup my chin. I looked into his golden eyes and saw a hint of lust behind them. As he lent into I froze, Shocked. I had never seen Lord Sesshomaru act that way towards anyone. After a while I gave in and started kissing back. One thing led to another and that's how I'm in my situation now.

I blushed as I remembered that night with Lord Sesshomaru.

"How do I tell Lord Sesshomaru"

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru what, Rin?" Jaken asked following behind me.

"Damn! I forgot he was behind me, I still don't see why Lord Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to come with me." I turned around a bit annoyed by his presence "Nothing Jaken-Sama".

"You know you can trust me Rin I've looked after you since you were little"

"Well… ok Jaken-Sama but please you cannot tell Lord Sesshomaru."

"KEEP A SECRET FROM LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted

"Shhh yes, can I trust you?"

"Well are you atleast gonna tell him yourself later?"

"Yes I will" *maybe if he's not in a bad mood* I thought

"Ok than Rin you have my full attention"

"I'm Pregnant" I said a little low but loud enough so he could hear.

"WHAAAAT, LORD SESSHOMARU IS GONNA BE FURIOUS WITH YOU!"

"Are you sure he'd be furious about me carrying his own child?" I was on the edge of tears by now.

"Rin your carrying Lord Sesshomaru's child? How? When? Um do I even wanna know where?"

"Yes I am. Jaken-Sama you know very well how, when he came back from battling his Inuyasha 6 weeks ago. And I don't think it's any of your business where Jaken-Sama, All you need to know is it wasn't near you." I said as I smirked and left to find Lord Sesshomaru.

I found him by the same sakura tree where we had (cough sex cough) he looked like he was thinking about something. I walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"What do you need Rin?" he said in his usual monotone voice

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru I'm pregnant"

I looked over to him and noticed his eyes were a bit watery. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I know, if you haven't forgotten I am a full-blooded dog demon. I could sense it"

"So…..what do we do"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do we keep it?" I asked hopeful

"Of course we're gonna keep her she is my own daughter after all, half-demon or not I'll still love her, she is a part of me and you"

I was shocked this was the last remark I would expect from Sesshomaru , after all he despises his own brother a half-demon the same as his own daughter will be. I crawled over to him, wrapped I arms around him tight and cried on his shoulder.

He held me back and kissed her forehead.

"Wait…She?, her? Daughter? Our baby's a girl?"

"Yes, she is"

I looked up at Sesshomaru and for the first time I swear I seen him smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Just call me Sesshomaru" he said "And what is it Rin?"

"Ok….Sesshomaru can we name our daughter Issiaomaru?" I asked curiously

"Of Course…."

9 MONTHS LATER

Baby Issiaomaru was born With her mother's black hair, dog ears, her father's golden eyes, And her father's markings including a small crescent moon on her forehead….

…POWER RANGER WORLD….

(Tommy's point of view)

I sat in the doctor's office waiting for the test resurts. "So, Mr. Oliver, I don't know how to say this or how it's possible but you're pregnant." "Please tell me this is some joke, ." I asks. "No It's not. I ran all the tests five to six times and they all came back the same. I know it's a shock but" I yelled interrupting his talking. "A shock! I am a male and I'm pregnant so I'm way passed shocked!" look at me. "Thomas, I like to come back in two months to check over you and the baby." I look down as the doctor looked at me. "What makes you think I'm keeping it?" He bend down so I could see his eyes. "You act and look like a guy who wouldn't give up his child." "What day and time, ?" "April 1 and Thomas, be careful."

I walked to the juice bar. I need to find Jason and fast. I walked in and Trini and Kimberly wave me over to there table. "Hey, Tommy, how you feeling?" Trini asked. "Better, doctor said I had a virus. Where Jason?" I look down at the table cause I didn't want to like them in the eyes. "Over there." Kimberly said as her and Trini pointed to the mats. "Thank you." I ran over to Jason and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around. "Hey bro." Jason seen the look in my eyes. He knows something wrong. "Can we go for a walk?" "Yeah"

We walked in the park until we got to the lake. I sat down and Jason followed me. I turned to face him. "Jason, I know this will sound weird and all and the doctor doesn't know if it's possible. I'm pregnant. Don't say it's not your's cause I have only been with you in my whole life." I look down when I finish. He put his arm around me pulling me close. He use his other hand to lift my head until our eyes meant. "Baby like I do something." He give me a light kiss on my lips. I fell in to his chest when we parted. "So who knows?" He asked as he strokes my hair which is down for once. "You, , Nurse Sarah."

"You should tell Zordon at lease." "But Jason." " No. End of story."

We told Zordon and Alpha. They put me in the scan thing to see if they could find out why this happen. "Tommy, Jason, Rita Repulsa put a spell on Tommy so he could get pregnant and not be able to use his ranger powers." I sat up as Zordon speak. "How long will this be?" Jason asked as he help Alpha get me unhooked. "Once the baby is born the spell will be broken but until then no power use Tommy." I stood up and asked "Zordon, Alpha, please keep this between us.

(4 months later)

I starting to show bad. Jason ask the gang to come down to his house so we could tell them. All of them had there eyes on me and Jason. "Guys, Tommy and I are going to be parents. Thanks to Rita and her spells." "What!" They all yelled. "I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOTS!." I yelled. "Sorry guys he's a little hormonal" Jason reassured to everyone. Kimberly then looked at me wide-eyed. "I uh well… I didn't know guys could get hormonal" she said. "So your not fat get on us, Tommy." Zack said as Trini and Kimberly hug me and Billy patted Jason on the back. "Can we be aunts and uncles?" the girls asked. "Yeah, I guess."

(5 months later)

Jason held my hand as I push our child out. "It a girl." said. Jason looked a little upset cause he wanted a boy. They took our girl out of the room to clean her. The gang came in as they brought her back in.

She was a beautiful she had Tommy's onyx eyes an Jason's brown hair.

"What're you going to name her?" Billy asked. "I don't know. Baby, you name her you went thought the pain. Something Oliver." Jason said. "Write this down as I ask it Nurse Sarah." I said looking at the nurse. "Why?" "So he can change it." "Ok." "Cherry Scott." The nurse walked out. "WHY MY LAST NAME?" Jason yelled. "You're the daddy, Jason." Zack said. We all laugh as Jason put his head on my belly.

-15 YEARS LATER-

(Issiaomaru's POV)

A lot has happened over the past 15 years I've became best friends with a girl named Cherry from a different world I know it sounds crazy but that's how Uncle Inuyasha met Kagome. Kagome gave me a cool looking Crescent Moon necklace, but it's kind of creepy cause I can go to different worlds with it, and even crazier Cherry has one too only it's it's a heart with green on one side and red on the other. We have actually been to several different worlds they all have their own unique names too like Digimon, Death Note, and more. It's also kind of crazy that I'm from a world named after my uncle? And Cherry's from a world called Power Rangers,

Me and Cherry went to the world Digimon that's where we met a few new friends called the Digi-Destined our best friends from there are two boys named Matt and Tai. And Cherry gave me something called a 'cell phone' so we can keep in contact, although I will say how funny it is when she taught me how to use it, whenever it 'rang' I tried to use the **Dokkasou Technique ****my father taught me. Cherry had to hold me back and calm me down says 'It was supposed to do that'. I thought it was one of Naraku's demons. She figured I wasn't ready for an 'ipod' by the way I reacted to the**

'**cell phone'.**

…..INUYASHA WORLD….

(Issiaomaru's POV)

I was training with my father and I would've beaten him too if it wasn't for Master Jaken telling me to go easy on someone whose not going easy on me.

"Daddy no fair, you cheated. I WANT A REMATCH!" I shouted happily at my dad

"No Issia not again it's been 14 rounds already and I am worn out, you are a worthy opponent indeed and you are most deffinatly, although I can't help but notice you also have your mothers undying stamina" he smiled happily towards me.

"Aw daddy your not getting OLD are you?"

"Old?, WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD I'M BETTER LOOKING THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER" he shouted proudly

"Daddy I was only joking" I was laughing at just how proud he was.

At that moment my 'cell phone' started ringing I excused myself from training and went to answer it. Tai was calling me.

*He usually calls when it's important or he wants a favor maybe I shouldn't answer it*

At that moment the phone stopped ringing in a sense I was relieved than it started ringing again of course it was Tai again. So I decided to answer it and get this over with.

"Hello Tai, what's up?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"Oh hey Issia buddy, I got a favor I need to ask you."

"What is it this time Tai?"

"Well it's summer here and me, Matt, Matt's mom, Matt's dad, and my dad are going on vacation and my mom has to attend a business trip while we're gone. So I was wandering since Kari likes you so much and TK's fine with you maybe you can come to our world and watch them for the summer"

"Wait why aren't TK and Kari going with you guys?"

"Well TK's a big baby about airplanes and Kari doesn't want to go if her _Love_Isn't going, so what do you say, you can stay at my house and I'll even let you have my room for the summer."

*Jeez he must be desperate to offer his room, he NEVER let's anyone in there*

"Fine but can I ask Cherry to come and watch TK while I live in the house with Kari?" I asked hopefully there was no way in hell I was going to be able to watch both of them by myself.

"Yeah sure that'll be awesome, THANKS be here tomorrow by noon ok? BYE!"

*sigh he never waits so I can say something*

I still held the phone in my hand from Tai's conversation so I figured I'd better call Cherry and ask for her help. All I could do was prey she'd say yes…..

-POWER RANGER WORL-

(Cherry's POV)

SOCCER!, FOOTBALL YOU IDIOT!, NO SOCCER, AND I'M AND IDIOT!

"FOOTBALL IS BETTER THAN SOCCER!" I yelled at Conner for the umpteenth time today. Believe it or not this is my usual routine. Get up, get dressed, play a few games, and yell at Conner for his stupidity and also because I hate soccer.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL RED RANGER ON YOUR ASS!, IM NOT AFRAID TO BEAT ON A LITTLE GIRL!" Conner shouted at me Jeez he's such a loud mouth and who could kick whose ass. Last week I punched him in the face because he told Issiaomaru she looked liked some alien with her dog ears.

"And I'll kick your ass if you even think about touching my daughter!" Jason said cooly as he walked in. "What are you guys arguing about now?"

"DAD HE SAID FOOTBALL SUCKS AND SOCCER RULES!"

"Well I do like many sports but I do have to agree with my daughter Conner, football IS better then soccer."

"WHAT NO WAY MAN SOCCER ALL THE WAY!" there he goes with his big mouth again.

Just then the whole ranger gang came in the room with curious faces.

"Now you two are arguing?, now I no where Cherry get's this from." Tommy spoke up sternly

"DUDE HE'S DISING FOOTBALL!" Jason shouted

"AND HE'S DISING SOCCER!" Conner argued back

WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!, besides DRAWING is way better than any dumn old sports. Trent said

I looked at the scene in front of me *Great Trent way to get yourself killed*

As the boys were arguing I noticed my cell phone ring it was Issiaomaru.

"hey Issia what's up" I asked

"Hey Cherry are you busy this summer?, I need help in Tai's and Matt's world"

"Sure I'll help what do I have to do?"

"Help me take care of TK and Kari while their family is away mostly on vacation"

"Yeah sure when do I leave?"

"Well Tai said to be there by noon."

"Of course, ok yeah I'll help. Bye!"

"Thanks. Bye"

A/N: Well this is the first chapter to our story. There will deffinatly be more chapters. And the reason we put this in the digimon section is because it's mainly gonna be about Digimon. And yes it will really be more crazy than this so please review and comment ^_^ thanks for reading. OH and any questions just message me (NightGirl123) or my best buddy I'm making this story with Trent'sGirl. We'll be happy to help.


End file.
